wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murray Wiggle
"Murray" is the original red Wiggle. He loves playing guitar, and is also considered the best musician of The Wiggles. Unlike the other three Wiggles, he only played guitar during his tenure, but he also played other instruments like the Flute or the Trombone on occasions. In some later videos, he played guitar in many songs rather than dancing. This happened starting with some of the Sam videos, and continued on through Surfer Jeff. He plays guitar throughout the concerts except for a few select songs. He has a crush on Lilly Lavender, the famous movie star. murray had a few hairstyle He is (of the original generation) the wiggle to sing the second most often. He sings Five Little Ducks with Captain Feathersword. He was the tallest out of the four Wiggles from 2006-2012, the years Sam was the Yellow Wiggle. He is the King of Guitars. Gallery MurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray's video debut in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video AnthonyandMurray.png|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayandPhillip.jpg|Murray and Phillip File:Murray'sCloseup.jpg|Murray in his close-up GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayatDarlingHarbour.jpg|Murray at Darling Harbor MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy UncleNoah'sArk53.jpg|Murray on Uncle Noah's ark MurrayonPlaySchool.jpg|Murray on Play School MurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" MurrayinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Let's Wiggle" book File:MurrayJuggling.jpg|Murray juggling MurrayinWiggleTime.png|Murray in "Wiggle Time" File:Murrayin1994.jpg|Murray in 1994 File:MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" end credits MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version MurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray in backstage clip Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray in 1996 MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue MurrayonSaturdayDisney.png|Murray on "Saturday Disney" GoSantaGo17.png|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" MurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandHumanNature.jpg|Murray and Human Nature MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray and the audience MurrayYawning.jpg|Murray yawning MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags MurrayandRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray and his red Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" epilogue Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture File:MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-recording)" File:MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray at Manly Beach File:MurrayinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Murray in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial File:MurrayinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Murray in Wiggles sticker book File:MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayLaughing.png|Murray laughing MurrayScreaming.jpg|Murray screaming MurrayintheWigglehouse.jpg|Murray in the Wigglehouse MurrayinCircusTent.jpg|Murray in circus tent MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray in "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in 1998 MurrayinNewZealand.jpg|Murray in New Zealand MurrayonRecovery.jpg|Murray on "Recovery" MurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" MurrayandPluckaDuck.jpg|Murray and Plucka Duck Murray'sTitle.JPG|Murray's name in the 1998 television series MurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles" TV Series MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray in "Funny Greg" MurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray in "Muscleman Murray" MurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Spooked Wiggles" MurrayinPyjamas.jpg|Murray wearing pajamas MurrayinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Friend" MurrayinFoodman.jpg|Murray in "Foodman" MurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Murray in "The Tennis Ball Chase" MurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray in "Murray's Shirt" MurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Murray in "Jeff the Mechanic" MurrayinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Murray in "Butterfly Net Chase" MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray in "Lilly" MurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray in "The Party" MurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Opera" MurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray in "Toot Toot!" MurrayinWigglyGarage.jpg|Murray in the Wiggly Garage SamMoranandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray and Sam Moran MurrayinHaircut.jpg|Murray in "Haircut" MurrayAndUnderWaterBigBand.png|Murray in "A Day with The Wiggles" File:MurrayinDisneyChannelHat.jpg|Murray in the Disney Channel hat File:MurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray on Qantas airplane MurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Murray in Disneyland MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" MurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray at Sleeping Beauty Castle MurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Murray on Splash Mountain MurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Murray in Frontierland MurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray in Mickey's Toontown MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray MurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle World" TV Series MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Food" MurrayandHotPots.jpg|Murray and Hot Pots MurraySleeping.jpg|Murray sleeping MurrayWakingUp.jpg|Murray waking up MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray in "Counting and Numbers" MurrayinDancing.jpg|Murray in "Dancing" MurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Murray in "Dressing Up" MurrayinYourBody.jpg|Murray in "Your Body" MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Murray as a caveman MurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Murray in "At Play" MurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray in "Safety" MurrayinStorytelling.jpg|Murray in "Storytelling" MurrayinFriends.jpg|Murray in "Friends" MurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Murray in "Multicultural" MurrayinHygiene.jpg|Murray in "Hygiene" Murray1999Cartoon.jpeg|Murray in cartoon form MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene MurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Murray waking up Jeff MurrayinHistory.jpg|Murray in "History" MurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "History" epilogue MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray in "Family" MurrayinMovement.jpg|Murray in "Movement" MurrayinNutrition.jpg|Murray in "Nutrition" MurrayinDirections.jpg|Murray in "Directions" MurrayinManners.jpg|Murray in "Manners" MurrayinTravel.jpg|Murray in "Travel" MurrayinPlay.jpg|Murray in "Play" MurrayinWagsWorld.jpg|Murray in Wags World MurrayinTheBody.jpg|Murray in "The Body" MurrayinCommunication.jpg|Murray in "Communication" MurrayinWork.jpg|Murray in "Work" MurrayinImagination.jpg|Murray in "Imagination" MurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" epilogue MurrayinPlayhouseDisneyPromo.png|Murray in Playhouse Disney Promo MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" Murray'sCartoonTitle.gif|Murray's cartoon title MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" MurrayandBarneytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray and Barney the Dinosaur MurrayonTheTodayShow.jpg|Murray on "The Today Show" File:Murrayin2001.jpg|Murray in 2001 File:MurrayinTheWigglesCalendar.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' calendar File:MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:MurrayandHamish.jpg|Murray and his son Hamish File:MurrayinCGI.jpg|Murray in CGI File:MurrayonGroundForce.jpg|Murray on "Ground Force" File:MurrayinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Murray in backstage clip in Ireland File:MurrayonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Murray on "Channel 9's News" File:MurrayinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Murray in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayatWigglePark.jpg|Murray at Wiggle Park MurrayasaCGIElf.jpg|Murray as a CGI elf MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Party" concert MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo MurrayinAustralia.jpg|Murray in Australia File:MurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray on "Good Morning Australia" Murrayin2002.jpg|Murray in 2002 File:MurrayBobblehead.jpg|A Murray Bobblehead MurrayonBigBrother.jpg|Murray on "Big Brother" MurrayinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Murray in "Playhouse Disney" music video MurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayandhisMirrorClone.png|Murray and his mirror clone MurrayonYesDear.jpg|Murray on "Yes Dear" Murrayin2003.jpg|Murray in 2003 MoonMurray.jpg|Moon Murray MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing" MurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Murray in "Space Dancing" MurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Murray in spaceship MurrayatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Murray at Planet Rock Star MurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray in "Teeny Weeny Land" MurrayinGloomyWorld.jpg|Murray in Gloomy World" MurrayinSpaceDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing" epilogue MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremins!" MurrayPlushToy.jpg|Murray plush toy MurrayToyFigure.jpg|Murray toy figure MurrayonFRESH.jpg|Murray on "FRESH" MurrayonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" File:MurrayonWhoWantstoBeaMillionare.jpg|Murray on "Who Wants to be a Millionare" MurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Safari Show" MurrayonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Murray on "The Wayne Brady Show" MurrayinChina.jpg|Murray in China File:MurrayandPaulPaddick.jpg|Murray and Paul Paddick MurrayinHongKong.jpg|Murray in Hong Kong MurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray at the Sydney Entertainment Centre MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray in "Top of the Tots" MurrayandRyan.jpg|Murray and Ryan WigglyWork5.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook File:Murrayin2004.jpg|Murray in 2004 concert File:MurrayinSydney.jpg|Murray in Sydney MurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayCowboyDoll.jpg|Murray cowboy doll TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience7.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke Dorothy'sSpots12.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook MurrayinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview File:Murrayin2005.jpg|Murray in 2005 MurrayinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MurrayinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Ballet" MurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" MurrayinKangarooDance.jpg|Murray in "Kangaroo Dance" MurrayWakingUpinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray waking up in "I Swing My Baton" MurrayinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray in "I Swing My Baton" MurraySleepinginJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray sleeping in Jeff's purple armchair MurrayWakingUpinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray waking up in Jeff's purple armchair MurrayandDr.Lucy.jpg|Murray and Dr. Lucy MurrayinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray in "A Wiggly Mystery" MurrayinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray in Wiggly Animation MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Friends" MurrayinS.SFeathersword.jpg|Murray in "S.S Feathersword" MurrayinTrainDance.jpg|Murray in "Train Dance" MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar.jpg|Murray in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" electronic storybook MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayinSpacesuit.jpg|Murray in spacesuit Murrayintheaudience.jpg|Murray in the audience MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert MurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert epilogue MurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing - Live In The USA" MurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise3.jpg|Murray in "Greg's Musical Surprise" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat5.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook MurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 MurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Murray in "Fruity Fun" MurrayinO'Reilly!.jpg|Murray in "O'Reilly!" MurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray in "Picnic Without Ants" File:Murrayin2006.jpg|Murray in 2006 File:MurrayandCraigFerguson.jpg|Murray and Craig Ferguson MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray in "Racing To The Rainbow" MurraySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray at Sydney Harbour MurrayonIsland.jpg|Murray on island TheRainbowPalace10.jpg|Murray in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg|Murray as Muzza in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" original File:MurrayattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Murray at the Australian High Commission File:MurrayonConcertTickets.jpg|Murray on "Concert Tickets" File:MurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:MurrayinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Murray in Luna Park concert MurrayonDavidTenchTonight.jpg|Murray on "David Tench Tonight" MurrayonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Murray on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam WagsinNewYork6.jpg|Murray in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" MurrayinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Murray in "Health and Physical Development" MurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray in "Language and Literacy" File:MurrayinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios Green Room File:MurrayinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios costume room MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" File:MurrayatSixFlags.jpg|Murray at Six Flags MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert15.jpg|Murray in "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook Murrayin2007.jpg|Murray in 2007 MurrayonFoxandFriends.jpg|Murray on "Fox and Friends" MurrayinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Murray in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial MurrayinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Murray in "Red Nose Day" advert MurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" File:MurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:MurrayatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Murray at Wiggly Mailbox File:MurrayinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Circus Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Beach Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Farm Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheCountrysideMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Countryside Musical Landscape" MurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Murray at Dreamworld MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:MurrayinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Murray in Manchester Apollo concert MurrayatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Murray at Six Flags New England MurrayandFitz.jpg|Murray and Fitz MurrayonFitzness.jpg|Murray on "Fitzness" MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits MurrayinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Murray in "Clean Your Teeth" MurrayinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes MurrayinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" MurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CircusPractice9.jpg|Murray in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook MurrayandLightsCameraJackson.jpg|Murray and Lights Camera Jackson Murray,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Murray, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso MurrayandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff Fatt MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show in the Round" MurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook MurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!" MurrayandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Murray and Peter O'Doherty MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray and Martin Plaza MurrayandGreedySmith.jpg|Murray and Greedy Smith MurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" MurrayonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Murray on "CBS Early Show" MurrayonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Murray on "Breakfast Television" MurrayandDarylSomers.jpg|Murray and Daryl Somers MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray in "Australia Day Concert" MurrayandAlRoker.jpg|Murray and Al Roker MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandBradCarroll.jpg|Murray and Brad Carroll MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits MurrayandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony Field HotPotato-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Songtime!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" MurrayinBendigo.jpg|Murray in Bendigo MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins MurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" concert MurrayholdingGuitar.jpg|Murray holding his first guitar Murrayin2011.jpg|Murray in 2011 MurrayinRome.jpg|Murray in Rome MurrayinFrance.jpg|Murray in Paris, France MurrayandErinAlvarez.jpg|Murray and Erin Alvarez MurrayatQ101Studios.jpg|Murray at Q101 Studios MurrayandBrad.jpg|Murray and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) MurrayinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray in "It's Always Christmas With You" MurrayonToday.jpg|Murray on "Today" MurrayatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Murray at Powerhouse Museum MurrayinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday Show" MurrayinBrisbane.jpg|Murray in Brisbane MurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Murray in "Waltzing Matilda" video MurrayandSimonPryce.jpg|Murray and Simon Pryce MurrayinAwareness,Avoidance,Action.jpg|Murray in "Awareness, Avoidance, Action" MurrayinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Murray's name in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in new red skivvy shirt MurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray in "Celebration!" MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma MurrayonThisMorning.jpg|Murray on "This Morning" Murrayin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayonABCNews.jpg|Murray on "ABC News" File:MurrayinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Murray in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra MurrayonTenFromtheLine.jpg|Murray on "Ten From the Line" MurrayatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray at Wiggles Headquaters MurrayinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Murray in "Greg Speaks!" MurrayinHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato studio backstage File:MurrayonStudio12News.jpg|Murray on "Studio 12 News" MurrayinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Murray in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video MurrayinToronto,Canada.jpg|Murray in Toronto, Canada MurrayinOCanada!.jpg|Murray in "O Canada!" MurrayatSugarBeach.jpg|Murray at Sugar Beach Murraycooktoronto2012.jpg|Murray at the Morning Show in Toronto 2012 MurrayandSimoninTraining.jpg|Murray and Simon in Training MurrayinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Murray in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour" MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray as the guitar player in "Taking Off!" Oldmurraycartoon.jpg|Old Murray cartoon MurrayandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Murray and Jackson Keleher MurrayandSimon.jpg|Murray and Simon Finalbow.jpg|The Final Bow, December 23, 2012 RobloxScreenShot12092015_160912279.png|Murray in Roblox Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1991 Category:Former Wiggles Category:Wiggle Members Category:Red Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Duetertagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:People Galleries Category:Murray Cook Cameos Category:2015 Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters